Batu, Oh Batu
by caramelhae
Summary: Tentang Chelsea, si peternak kere yang mesti pontang-panting mengumpulkan seratus batu keramat, dan keluh kesahnya yang terbungkus dalam sebuah curhatan alay.


**Batu, Oh Batu**

by tara aozoran

 **Harvest Moon masih milik Natsume & Marvelous Inc.**

 **Warning** OOC parah, bahasa suka-suka, dsb. ditulis dalam rangka melepas penat.

 **Note** special credit buat **HeroineWannabe**. ada beberapa kalimat di cerita ini yang asal muasalnya dari obrolan kita beb wkwks.

.

.

.

Nama gue Chelsea. Gue adalah seorang gadis keren yang berhasil mencapai kesuksesan hidup dalam usia muda. Berbekal tekad, kerja keras, dan sedikit keberuntungan, di usia yang baru beberapa tahun lewat dari garis legal nyoblos ini, gue sudah menikmati manisnya menjadi seorang peternak kaya raya. Rumah gue gede dan mewah, hampir nyaingin rumahnya Om Regis. Setiap bangun dari kasur bersprei sutra, yang menyambut gue adalah suara kokok ayam dan lenguh sapi yang bersahut-sahutan dari barn berukuran jumbo di ujung sana. Begitu membuka pintu rumah gue yang berlapis kayu jati mahal, mata gue langsung disegarkan oleh pemandangan sayur-sayuran yang tumbuh rapi di atas tanah gembur.

Dengan produk pertanian dan peternakan yang kualitasnya yahud (serta sudah mendapat izin BPOM dan sertifikat halal), bukan hal mengherankan bila kas gue nggak mengenal yang namanya kekeringan. Chelsea miskin? Omong kosong macam apa itu? Hah!

…Yah, setidaknya, itulah yang ada di angan-angan gue.

Nyatanya, boro-boro panen sayuran berkualitas jempolan, gue baru nyiramin lima petak tanaman aja udah modar kehabisan stamina. Apanya yang produk peternakan melimpah ruah, barn aja masih lebih kecil dari kamar kos-kosan yang gue tinggalin waktu masih jadi anak rantau kere dulu.

Ah… sekarang gue bukan anak rantau kere lagi. Ganti kata anak rantau jadi peternak. Kerenya sih… masih. Memang ya, hidup itu kayak roda—kalau dalam kasus gue, rodanya kempes, makanya posisi gue di bawah melulu. Apakah gue mesti pergi ke tukang tampal ban agar bisa melepaskan diri dari jerat kemiskinan? Apakah gue mesti ngepet biar kaya mendadak? Eh ide barusan boleh juga tuh, tinggal nyari siapa yang bersedia diajak kerja sama, masalah siapa yang jadi babi dan siapa yang jaga lilin, bisa diatur nanti lah—

—Oke, seandainya tiba-tiba warga Sunshine Islands pada geger karena duit mereka mendadak raib, itu bukan ulah gue. Sumpah.

.

.

.

"Jangan ngomong ke gue. Gue lagi sibuk."

Mati-matian gue menahan diri untuk nggak ngeluarin kapak dari dalam rucksack. Gile, baru aja gue nyamperin, udah diketusin gitu. Emangnya dia siapa? Anak sultan? Bos mafia? Yah, berhubung gue benci kekerasan (takut masuk penjara sih, lebih tepatnya), maka gue kubur dalam-dalam niat untuk mentungin kepala si koboi ubanan ini pakai gagang kapak. Sambil menelan rasa dongkol, gue melebarkan senyuman sambil menyerahkan sebotol susu ke mas jutek di depan gue. "Nih, kado untukmu!" _Sayang banget, padahal kalau di-_ ship _lumayan tuh._

"…Oh, untuk gue? Beneran? Makasih."

Ampas banget, giliran dikasih hadiah baru dia mesem-mesem senang.

"Sama-sama, hehe." _Nah, sekarang, jangan buat gue menunggu lebih lama…._

"Eh, Chelsea, kemarin gue menemukan sesuatu," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda warna oranye dari dalam tasnya. Disodorkannya ke gue. "Gue dengar lu lagi ngumpulin yang beginian. Ambillah sebagai balasan atas kado-kado yang sudah lu berikan ke gue."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, gue sambar benda tersebut. Dengan kalem, gue mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu berjalan keluar dari toko hewan tempat kerja si abang ganteng tapi galak. Sesampainya di luar, barulah gue melonjak kegirangan sambil mengangkat benda oranye itu tinggi-tinggi, persis reaksi gue pas menang undian berhadiah tiket ke Chocolate Factory pas masih bocah dulu. Eh sebentar, gue Chelsea, bukan Charlie ding.

FYI, si koboi nyasar yang barusan ngasih gue benda ini namanya Vaughn; seorang cowok dingin, yang saking dinginnya, konon kalau doi menatap matahari, mataharinya bakal langsung beku. Well, kemungkinan besar sehabis ini gue nggak bakal berurusan sama dia lagi. Mending gue main gundu bareng bocil macem Eliza daripada bergaul sama spesies yang kupernya amit-amit macam dia…. Yah, kecuali kalau si Vaughn ada niat pasang body jadi babi dalam rencana mulia yang sempet gue sebutin di atas, barulah gue ladenin….

Oke guys, masalah ngepet-mengepet tersebut nggak usah diseriusin plis. Meski gue takut nggak bisa lepas dari embel-embel peternak bokek sampai jadi eyang-eyang kelak, gue lebih takut lagi dengan dosa makan uang haram. Meski miskin duit, gue enggak miskin moral. Mantap. Btw, tolong jangan puji gue, takutnya ntar gue jadi takabur, oke?

Oh ya, benda oranye yang barusan gue dapet dari Vaughn bukanlah emas apalagi poop sapi, tetapi benda yang nilainya lebih tinggi dari permata 24 karat bagi gue—oke lebay. Benda itu adalah sun stone, sejenis batu sialancoret ajaib yang mesti gue kumpulin demi menaikkan kembali pulau-pulau di Sunshine Islands yang kelelep di dasar samudera. Padahal bukan gue yang nenggeleminnya, sumpah! Lantas, mengapa seluruh tanggung jawab dilimpahkan ke gue!?

 _Karena kau adalah tokoh utama, Chelsea._

Tiba-tiba terdengar bisikan gaib entah dari mana. Mm, bener juga, sih…. Setidaknya gue lebih beruntung dari para tokoh utama lain—ada yang mesti berteman dengan shinigami pemilik buku catatan modar; ada pula yang terlahir sebagai siluman rubah ekor sembilan; ada juga yang jungkir balik main basket demi mengembalikan lima sobatnya ke jalan kebenaran. Nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding gue yang disuruh ngumpulin benda gaje semacam batu akik doang. Tapi tetap aja… ini batu kampretcoret keramat ini susah banget ngumpulinnya njir, ngalah-ngalahin dragon ball!

Bila dihitung dengan yang dikasih Vaughn tadi, maka gue sudah mengumpulkan lima belas… dari seratus batu.

Ini sih, sampe si Vaughn daftar jadi member boyband Korea juga kayaknya nggak bakal terkumpul. Tunggu, ini kenapa nama Vaughn ngeksis banget dalam cerita ini btw?

 _Apa-apaan dengan sikap pantang menyerahmu itu, Chelsea!? Lu ini heroine abal-abal, ya!? Syukur-syukur lu masih punya misi yang diemban! Mau hidup lu hampa kayak orang gabut, hah!?_

Lagi-lagi suara gaib yang entah dari mana sumbernya itu terdengar. Oke, sampai di sini gue mulai merinding.

Sebenernya, gue pernah ada niat buat pindah ke Echo Village. Lumayan kan, katanya di sana banyak bujangan tjakep… tapi gue urungkan niat tersebut setelah mendengar kalau selain pontang-panting ngurusin binatang dan tanaman, lu juga mesti kerja rodi buat membangun satu per satu bangunan di desa itu. Satu. Per. Satu. Materialnya nyari sendiri. Cetak birunya beli pake duit sendiri. Membangunnya pakai tenaga sendiri. Buset….

Mending gue ngesot nyari batu dragonbol yang susahnya amit-amit ini aja dah, daripada ngemaso jadi kuli.

Maka gue, Chelsea si calon peternak tajir (amin), dengan semangat baru (dan segenap rasa syukur karena nggak bakal jadi kekar lantaran kerja rodi sebagai kuli gratisan), memutuskan untuk terus berjuang mengumpulkan seratus batu suci meski kekerean menghadang! This is Sparta! Yeeey!

.

.

.

"Chelsea! Gawat! Sunny Island tenggelam! Lu mesti mencari tiga puluh sun stone lagi supaya bisa menaikkannya kembali!"

"…."

Puja kerang ajaib ulululu. Homina homina homina.

Gue pindah ke tempat lain aja deh. Terserah ke mana aja. Mineral Town kek, Konohana kek, Bikini Bottom kek…. Terserah.

.

.

 **Tamat**.


End file.
